The Legendarium World of Mythix
The Legendarium World of Mythix is the transformation song of Mythix. Lyrics |-|English= Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery Mythix is the key We're on a mission into all things mythical The universe is stranger and stranger We'll be ready for the danger We'll live the stories that once were fictional Well beyond imagination Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery Mythix is the key We're feeling stronger, faster, we're invincible Ready for the mission In the new magical dimension We've got the power of this ancient energy There's no limit to the magic Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible the power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages of the Legendarium World The power of Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Fly with us inside the book of endless mystery In the magic world of Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix |-|Italian= Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix è la via Una missione tra creature mitiche Mondi nuovi, mondi strani È poteri sovrumani Tra le pagine del regno delle favole Oltre ogni immaginazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix è la via Siamo più forti, siamo fate magiche Sei ragazze all’avventura Sempre senza aver paura Insieme noi diventiamo fantastiche Oltre ogni immaginazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per un'avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix, emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Ora e sempre, Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Trivia *The Italian title of this song, "Mythix, Ali di Magia", literally means "Mythix, Wings of Magic" in English. *It is also heard in the game Winx Bloomix Quest. **It is also used for the instrumental version in Winx Club: Saving Alfea. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Mythix transformation. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mythix Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Saving Alfea Category:Winx Bloomix Quest